Raven no Nichijo
by Devi Switch Reverse
Summary: sebuah fanfic yang gaje garing alay en abal karangan author yang sama nista nya dengan ceritanya ini berkisah tentang keseharian Raven yang gak bisa ditebak. mau tau gimana? sms aja saya. #plak# maksudnya baca aja - -
1. Chapter 1

**Me: eh, eh. Tau gak?**

**Elsword: apaan?**

**Me: fanfic baru nih :3**

**Elsword: SEMUANYA BERKEMAS! KITA PINDAH RUMAH! RAVEN, PANASIN AKI KAPAL BLACK CROW LU CEPET!**

**Elgang: ayayayay kapten!**

**Me: STOP STOP STOP STOP! MAU KABUR KEMANA LU PADA?! MAU POTONG GAJI?! *teriak pake toa nasod***

**Elgang: ( ._.). . . .**

**Chung: y-yaudah deh gk jadi pindah. Beteweh, fic apaan kali ini?**

**Me: Elsword dan Aisha akan main di kamar**

**Rena: *fangirling* Kyaaaaaa! *pingsan***

**Me: becanda. Kali ini ceritanya tentang hal-hal sial yang terjadi pada Raven**

**Raven: oh. . . WUT?!**

**Me: ya begitulah. ngomong ngomong, maaf ya untuk semua reader yang setia sama saya *emang ada?*. Saya selama ini gak ada kabar. ini semua gara-gara faktor coretsibukmainelswordcoret. ya tapi hasil nya BM dan RS ku bisa sampai rank SS *curhat atau pamer nih?*. dan berhubung dengan update renewal skill yang nunggu nya sejam, jadi dapet ide beginian. terus-**

**Ara: JANGAN CURHAT DISINI BEGO! *nendang author pake galactic punt Chie***

**Me: SUMIMASEN! *mental***

**Chung: mulai ceritanya!**

**Disclaimer: Elsword punya KoG. tapi entah kenapa gue seneng liat Raven sengsara *tawa nista* (Raven: woi!)**

**Chapter 1: Raven, si hybird yang nista. (Raven: woi)**

**Class:**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

Matahari telah terbit. di sebelah timur pastinya. sinarnya telah membangunkan seekor #eh# seorang manusia hybird yang tangan kirinya dilapisi dengan besi yang udah karatan karena selalu kebawa mandi (Raven: woi! Daritadi ye!).

**Raven POV**

Sinar matahari yang nista ini masuk dari jendela kamar gue dan sukses membangunkan gue dari mimpi coretbasahcoret gue. dengan malas yang sudah memuncak sepuncak-puncaknya Mt. Everest, gue berguling dari kasur yang bermaksud untuk turun dari tempat tidur. namun cara gue gagal. gue malah jatoh dari tempat tidur dengan nistanya yang menghasilkan SFX: gedebhuukk clang clang. sekali lagi gue berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi. gue terus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi, habis mandi kutolong Rena, membersihkan tempat tidurku (Me: malah nyanyi -_-). setelah selesai mandi gue siap-siap pake seragam Eru Gakkuen.

Gue lupa ngasih tau? emang udah pikun nih gue. gue ini bersekolah di sekolah yang nista, yaitu Eru Gakkuen. dan gue juga tinggal di asrama yang nista. bersama 5 orang temen-temen gue yang nista pula, yaitu Elsword. Seorang yang sukses menjadi Rune Slayer namun otak nya masih perlu diperbaiki. dan juga dia suka main cewe. Chung wakil OSIS di Eru Gakkuen. Sebagian dana pembangunan sekolah ini ditanggung babenya. secara sih, dia anak dari CEO dari PT. Freiturnier. Dia anaknya enjoy tapi sayang mukanya kayak cewe. Aisha, dia Ketua OSIS Eru Gakkuen dan juga ketua kelas di kelas gue yang bisa ngendaliin semua elemen. dia juga selalu dapet ranking 1. gue sih kurang deket ama dia. tapi gue liatin si Elsword tiap hari ribut mulu ama Aisha. entah modus apalagi kerjaan si Els. Rena seorang elf. dia sih enak orangnya. murah senyun, ceria, cakep pula. mirip mantan gue Seris yang udah wafat. gue sih sebenernya ada rasa ama dia, tapi ya mau gimana lagi? gue susah kalo soal cinta. Eve, cewe nasod yang paling susah kalo diajak ngomong. gimana enggak? kemana-mana aja kagak ada ekspresi gitu mukanya. pernah sih sekali gue nanya kenapa dia gak ada ekspresi gitu, tapi gue dikasih gamparan nista dan gue mental keluar jendela dan terjun dari lantai dua dengan mode head-first. si Els, Chung, ama Eve bukannya bantu bawa ke rumah sakit, malah ngangkat banner bertuliskan poin 9 10 9 dari lantai 2. dari situ gue gak masuk hampir 1 semester (Me: BAPAK BANGGA SAMA KAMU NAK!). Di tahun ketiga gue ini, gue berusaha mati-matian buat ngadepin UN.

Dari kamar gue langsung turun kebawah buat sarapan. tapi belom ada yang bangun. gue bingung. tapi bodo amat lah yang penting makan dulu, abis itu berangkat sekolah.

Abis makan gue tancap gas ke sekolah. dijalan ke sekolah, jalanan sepi. secara sih masih jam 6 pagi, kelas dimulai jam 8. Gue terus jalan sampe tiba-tiba ada jambret naik motor nyolong tas gue.

"WOI! JAMBREET! KAMPRET! SINI LU!", teriak gue di pagi-pagi buta. yang alhasil ngebangunin penduduk sekitar.

"WOI! ORANG MAU TIDUR WOI! JAM BERAPA INI?! 6:30! BUTA LU YA?!", teruak ibu-ibu dari sebuah rumah. Sumpah jleb banget itu bu.

Setelah gue keluar dari dunia ke jleb-an gue, gue baru inget tas gue dicolong. yaudah deh gue iklasin aja. lagian isinya cuma payung, 1 pensil sama komik he**ai.

Lalu saat gue lewatin jembatan yang gue lalui buat ke sekolah, gue liat di sungai ada kotak ngambang yang isinya anak kucing.

"AAAAAA!", otomatis gue teriak nista dan ngelepas jaket gue dan nyebur ke sungai. njiirrr dingin amat! oh iya sekarang udah akhir Oktober.

Ngelepasin pikiran gaje gue, gue langsung ambil kotaknya dan bawa ke tepian.

Pas gue buka kotaknya, JREEEEEEEENGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"CUMA BONEKAAAAAA!", teriak gue dengan nistanya

"DARITADI GUE DALEM FANFIC NIH?!", teriak gue gak karuan kayak Mitsuo di Dans** Koko**e ** **chij** karena saking keselnya gara-gara fanfic nista ini #digamparkarenasalahfandom#.

Setelah beberapa saat, turun hujan. dan alhasil baju gue super basah dan jaket gue yang di jembatan pasti juga udah basah.

Dengan keadaan pasrah, gue kembali kejembatam, ngambil jaket gue, dan jalan lagi dengan pasrah ke sekolah gue. gue udah gak peduli ama lingkungan sekitar.

Pas sampe disekolah, gerbang udah digembok. mungkin gue udah telat. jadi gue manjat gerbangnya. masih dengan kepasrahan dalam hujan. abis itu gue langsung jalan kekelas. Pas nyampe dikelas, gue liat kelasnya kosong. iya sih kelas gue sekarang pelajaran olah raga. tapi karena inget kemaren ada tugas yang belom di kumpulin ke Ms. Ariel, jadi gue keruang guru. Pas di ruang guru cuma ada 1 guru. kebetulan itu Ms. Ariel.

"bu, saya mau ngumpulin tugas bu", kata gue ngasih buku gue.

"eh? Raven? Kamu ngapain di sekolah?", tanya Ms. Ariel

"hah? emang kenapa ya? gak boleh bu?", tanya balik gue

"loh? kamu gak tau? hari ini kan hari jadi pembangunan Eru Gakkuen. jadi sekolah diliburkan", balas Ms. Ariel. lalu diam selama kurang lebih 15 jam #bujuuughh#

"oh gitu ya bu. yaudah bu nih tugas nya. saya langsung pamit deh kalo gitu", kata gue dan ngasih tugasnya ke Ms. Ariel.

"hati-hati di jalan ya!" samar-samar gue denger suara Ms. Ariel saat gue keluar ruang guru. setelah nutup pintu ruang guru, gue langsung ngacir keluar dari sekolah kayak orang kesetanan atau emang abis dikejar setan.

Gue langsung pulang ke asrama. ngunci diri dikamar gue selama 14 hari 14 malam. gak makan gak minum. dan pada saat itu juga gue menyadari satu hal...

Hidup gue nista...

_**To be continued**_

**Me: yap cut!**

**Raven: WAT?! MASIH ADA LANJUTAN KENISTAAN GUE?!**

**Me: yap :3**

**Raven: APA?! GUE GAK TERIMA GU-**

**Chung: Review ya sodara-sodara :3**

**Raven: OI CHUNG JANGAN MOTONG PEMB-**

**Bzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Terputus dari server**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: yap gue balik lagi :3**

**Raven: bener-bener belom puas ni anak =_=**

**Me: :3**

**Raven: ya sebelum kenistaan gue dimulai, mending gue bales review dulu deh.**

**xColorlessQueenx: saya? dari mana aja? abis kramas XD~ *digigit berthe* ini lanjutannya :D**

**Nanase Ikumiya: demi Richian yang maha alay! ini udah lanjut :3**

**Azure Liberator: asal masuk gapapa. asal jangan keluar masuk keluar masuk XD *di gorok karena ambigu* this is the 2nd chapter.**

**Orithia Windbell: nista itu kayak semacam dibawahnya buruk lah :3**

**Arrow-chan3: wkwkwkwk Iron Princess jadi sleeping beauty ide bagus tuh! well ini chap 2 :D**

**Chung: mulai ceritanya!**

**Chapter 2: Raven si keceh yang jomblo**

Hellooohh efereh badeh. kembali again dengan guweh Raven. si hybird keceh yang tangannya ilang sebelah #digampargaragarabahasanyagakbaku#. di minggu pagi yang cerah ini (padahal sih mendung), gue pergi ke taman kota mau cari udara segar (atau tepatnya nyari duit di air mancur). berhubung masih jam 6 jadi gue lari pagi dulu ngelilingin taman.

Karena kecapean gara-gara lari ngiterin taman 7x, gue istirahat di bangku. beberapa saat gue duduk, gue liat si Elsword juga lagi lari pagi. Ya jadi gue panggil.

"Woi! Elsword", gue manggil si Els pake suara sopran (WAW).

"Woi jug-", pas si Els nengok ke arah gue, ternyata didepannya ada tong sampah. jadi dia nyungsep.

"Astaga Dragon Els! elu ngapain nyungsep gitu ke tong sampah? nyari makan?", kata suara cewek familiar dari belakang si Els. dan ternyata si Els lari pagi sama Aisha.

"halo Aisha", kata gue nyapa Aisha.

"halo Raven. lari pagi juga?", bales Aisha

"iya nih. abis di asrama gak ada yang seru", bales gue

"HEEELLOOOOWWWW?! ADA YANG LUPA AMA YANG NYUNGSEP NIH?!", kata si Els dari tong sampah dengan suara alay bin lebay yang mirip Olga Syahreza.

"oh iya lupa...", kata Aisha yang nolongin Els keluar dari tong sampah.

"nah gitu donk", kata si Els.

"BENAR KU MENCITAIMUUU TAPI TAK BEGINII!", HP Aisha bunyi.

"eh... ada SMS", kata Aisha yang jatuhin Els dari tangannya dan ngambil HP.

"GEDEBHUUUKK!... duh... Apa dosa ku mak? saya udah janji gak nonton video dan baca komik Hentong lagi...", kata si Els pasrah tekapar di tanah dengan posisi nungging.

Gue yang dari tadi liatin ni anak bedua diem aja dengan masang wajah suram.

_"kenapa ni anak dua bisa jadian ya? sementara gue jomblo?"_, pikir gue dalem hati sambil liatin si Els ama Aisha lagi bercinta-cintaan. alias main cak-cakan.

"elu ngapa Ven? Ngiri ya liat orang pacaran?", kata si Els dengan suara lebay itu lagi yang sukses membuat gue jleb. Gue Bloody Accel baru nyaho lu.

"kampret lah kau...", kata gue dan masang wajah (=_=") sedangkan dia masang wajah (:3).

"ush ush... jangan ribut disini. mending kita makan deh. laper nih", kata Aisha ngelerai gue sama Els.

"nah dari tadi kek ngomong", bales si Els.

Akhirnya gue, Els dan Aisha pergi ke restoran terdekat. tapi pas di jalan ada cewe yang beuuuhhh mantebbb bodynya #digampargaragarasalahrating#.

"eh Els, cewe manteb tuh", bisik gue ke Els.

"ANJROT! CABE-CABEAN!", teriak si Els keceplosan.

"Elsss~ ngomong apa kamu barusan~?", kata Aisha dengan nada suara sarcastical yang mirip dengan Jade dari Ta**s ** th* Ab*** #ditendang karena salah fandom lagi#. Pas gue nengok belakang, death aura Aisha udah bisa diliat dengan jelas dari perempatan di jidatnya yang gak gedad itu.

"eh... Ng-nggak kok aku gak ngomong apa-apaan. sumpeh deh. ya kan Ven", kata Els yang nengok ke gue dan ngasih tatapan _'bantuin gue lu pret. kalo kagak, gue obrak abrik kuburan mantan lu...'_, otomatis gue nelen ludah. jadi gue terpaksa ikut peran.

"i-iya Sha. t-tadi cuma-", "OIIII! ELS, AISHA, RAVEN", lagi-lagi suara familiar terdengar. pas gue nengok ke sumber suara, ternyata si Chung lagi sama Eve. Mungkin ngapel malem senen kali ya? (emang ada? Gue gitu loh) disatu sisi gue juga merasa lega kalo ada live-saver. Kuburannya Seris jadi aman.

"eh... Chung Eve. lagi ngapel malem senen ya?", kata Aisha. ni anak bisa baca pikiran orang ato gimana?

"ahahaha... kagak kok. tadi si Eve minta temenin ke toko tamiya. katanya mau cari dynamo yang bagus buat Moby. Ya kebetulan gue juga mau nyari batere yang kuat 100 jam buat destroyer gue. jadi kalo dungeon gak perlu rebek-rebek reload lagi", jelas Chung panjang kali lebar tambah padat plus gak masuk akal. gue baru tau kalo nasod bisa pake dynamo tamiya. berarti tangan gue tamiya donk? bisa nge nos kagak ya? dan gue juga baru tau kalo destroyernya Chung pake batere. ato itu cuma akal-akalan nya biar bisa berduaan sama Eve? ah bomat lah, bukan urusan gue.

"terus kalian bertiga ngapain?", tanya Eve yang dari tadi diem aja.

"kita mau makan. kalian mau ikut?", bales si Els.

"boleh, sekarang juga udah siang. tadi kita nggak sarapan dulu sih", bales Chung, garuk-garuk pantat. eh salah... kepala dink... lagian pantat sama kepala sama #dicakarwilliam#.

dari tadi gue baru sadar, cuma gue doank yang kagak ada pasangannya. gue jadi ngerasa suram. gue, si hybird yang keceh dan selalu dikejar-kejar cewek ternyata masih jomblo. nggak elite banget tau gak? eh unique dink... Berthe Blade udah kalah jadi sama Henir set #digigitbanthusgaragarasalahnaskah#.

"oh iya... kita mau makan di restoran mana ya?", kata Chung sebagai icebreaker. atau penghancur es. atau apalah itu.

"ke restoran Mc Stella. katanya daging lizardmen nya paling top di kota ini", kata Aisha. jadi sekarang lizardmen juga jadi buat hewan kurban?

"eh... gue denger setalah Banthus khilaf jadi perampok bencong yang gagal, dia jadi kerja disitu. kalo gak salah sih...", kata Eve. Banthus kerja disitu? pfft mau jadi sexy dancer dia?

gak kerasa kita udah sampe di Mc Stella. foto Stella bener bener terpampang nyata cetar membahan di banner depan restorannya yang bertuliskan 'jagonya lizardmen'. dibawahnya juga ada tulisan 'menyediakan makanan nasod oleh chef muda kita. Toma' entah kenapa, gue jadi gak laper lagi...

pas kita masuk, kita disambut pelayannya.

"selamat datang! aku Richian! berapa orang mas?" tanya pelayan bencong ke gue. ni orang buta apa? udah jelas-jelas ini berlima. masih ditanya juga. kebanyak nonton Dora sih lu.

"lima orang", kata Chung.

"lewat sini", kata pelayan yang satunya. yang ini cukup waras.

kita dapet tempat duduk dideket jendela. jadi bisa liat keluar.

"jadi siapa yang bakal mesen?", tanya Els.

"gambreng aja lah", bales Aisha. gue baru tau kalo permainan kaya begitu bisa nyasar ke Elrios.

"oke. hompipa alaiyum gambreng! si Raven pake baju gembel! lu yang mesen Ven", kata Els. mulai kampret ni anak.

"huft... iya dah. sini uangnya", kata gue. mereka ngasih duit masing-masing.

"pesen apa aja nih?", tanya gue.

"gue pizza aja", kata Elsword. tolol nya udah kelewat ni anak.

"gue lizardmen crispy aja", kata Aisha. untung lu gak sarap kaya cowok lu Sha.

"gue lizardmen original, sama kentang goreng", kata Chung. ni juga waras.

"gue mur, baut sama soda oli", kata Eve. pulang lu Ve. pulang mendingan. abis itu gue lompat dari atep ni gedung biar lo semua masuk tipi. tapi kall diinget-inget disini jual makanan nasod...

"oke sip", kata gue. gue sih mesen makanan favorit gue. lizardmen jerky!

pas gue mau mesen, gue liat elf berambut hijau yang familiar. dan ternyata itu Rena.

"oi! Ren-", omongan gue terhenti pas liat ternyata Rena lagi makan sama cowok lain. cowok nya elf juga ternyata.

detik itu juga gue ngerasa waktu terhenti. dada gue sesek. gue cuma mau kabur aja dari tempat ini. Rena, cewek yang selama ini gue suka. gue kejar-kejar. tapi di depan mata gue. dia sama cowok lain... apa gue emang seburuk ini?

setelah gue mesen makanannya gue minta ke Banthus yang kebetulan jadi Chef disitu buat nganterin makanannya ke meja temen-temen gue. setelah itu gue langsung kabur dari restoran ini.

**Rena POV:**

"ahahaha... jadi kapan kakak ke Ruben lagi?", tanya gue ke Rayne. kakak gue.

"besok. kakak kesini cuma mau nengokin kamu aja", bales Rayne.

pada saat itu juga, gue ngeliat orang dengan rambut hitam dan tangan nasod yang gue kenal keluar dari restoran sambil lari. oh si Raven. loh? kok dia nangis ya? pasti ada yang gak beres nih.

"um... ka, kalo gitu Rena pamit dulu deh. Bye!", kata gue.

"hati-hati di jalan ya", bales Rayne.

pas gue keluar dari restoran, tiba-tiba turun hujan deres.

"aduh gawat nih... ujan lagi! Ravennya juga udah kabur... dimana tempat biasa Raven nyendiri?", tanya gue ke diri gue sendiri.

"hmmm... oh iya! pasti disitu!", kata gue dan langsung lari nerobos hujan

**Raven POV:**

gue lari gak terarah sampe akhirnya gue sampe di tempat nyendiri gue. pematang di deket sekolah gue. hujan turus deres. air mata gue udah kecampur sama air hujan.

"kenapa...?", kata gue sambil melihat kearah langit.

dari sini gue mikir. kenapa hidup gue begitu buruk? kenapa gue harus hidup kalau hidup gue hanya sepicis cerita tanpa makna? kenapa gue gak mati aja? mungkin itu hal yang terbaik untuk semuanya. terutama Rena.

akhirnya gue putusin buat tenggelemin diri gue di sungai. pas gue mau lompat ke sungai, ada yang nahan gue dari belakang. kaya seseorang meluk gue.

"jangan pergi...", kata suara dibelakang gue. lebih terdengan kaya bisikan. tapi masih bisa gue denger.

"Re...na?", tubuh gue udah lemes. dari faktor stres, lelah, dan karena hujan.

"tolong... jangan pergi... udah cukup gue kehilangan orang tua gue... gue gak mau orang yang gue cintai juga pergi...", kata Rena masih berbisik.

gue tertegun begitu denger kata 'cintai'. ternyata masih ada yang peduli dengan hidup gue.

"apa yang akan terjadi kalo lu pergi...? siapa yang bakal jadi orang bijak di gang? siapa yang bisa bantu gue buat ngelerai Aisha dan Elsword? dan siapa yang bisa nenangin gue disaat gue sedih?", jelas Rena.

sekarang gue merasa bodoh. gue udah memikirkan hal yang bodoh. hal yang bisa dibilang mementingkan diri sendiri. gue gak mikir tentang yang lain. gue emang bodoh.

air mata gue udah gak tertahan. gue langsung meluk balik Rena. gue nangis di bahu Rena.

"maaf...", cuma itu yang bisa gue ucapin disela-sela tangisan gue.

"gak apa-apa kok... asal janji jangan ulangin lagi ya?", kata Rena ngasih senyuman hangatnya. itu hal yang paling gue inginkan sekarang.

"ya... gue janji", kata gue dan bales senyumannya.

dari situ gue mengambil kesimpulan. bahwa dibalik keburuk selalu ada kebaikan.

mungkin bagi gue hidup gue hanya sepicis cerita tanpa makna, tapi bagi mereka. orang-orang yang mengakui gue. gue adalah orang yang menghiasi kisah hidup mereka.

Terima kasih. Rena...

_**to be continued...**_

**Me: ya selesai...**

**Elgang kecuali Raven: RAVEENNN! JANGAN PERGII! *nangis***

**Raven: gue gak bakal ninggalin kalian**

**Elgang: YAAAAAAAYYY!**

**Me: oke. ehm... maaf kalo jadi berubah genre gini... soalnya author lagi galau... jadi maklumi ya plis?**

**Elgang: Ja ne!**

_**SwitchON**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: YAAAYY! UPDATE RAVEN! LUNA BLADE KU BALIK LAGIII! *Digampar karena gaje***

**Elsword: ralat. Luna Blade punya gue -_-**

**Chung: karena Raven lagi absen gara-gara encok abis main tinju sama berthe, jadi saya yang akan bales riview:**

**xColorlessQueenx: eh... situ nangis kok mukanya kocak? *dagampar gara" gaje*. BTW, keramasnya pake Ri**o. jadi rambut saya langsung kaya Makus Horizontal *diludahin warga*. BTW *lagi?*, ini chapter 3 XD.**

**Arrow-chan3: n-nggak kok. gak di bully. malah orang takut ngebuli saya. Mau tau kenapa? karena kalo mereka buli saya, saya balikin dengan nada yang sarcastical ^_^ *ditusuk gara" curhat sama reader*. BTW ElsxAi juga OTPku XD. Ini chapter Axis, maksudnya As, maksudnya XL, maksudnya *bonyok*, maksudnya 3.**

**Yuya The PKKer: nggak kok. char ku aman. data game juga aman. yah galau gara-gara... Ehemehemehemcewehemhem. yak itu :D. ini chapter 3.**

**Me: yah maaf ya lama gak update. Soalnya harus bisa bagi waktu PM sama main (Elsword: udah kelas 3 oee! sadar oee!. Me: masih mending lu gue beliin Fantasy Evil Slayer Sword ama Baradon Flail 6+ =_=. Elsword: gomen. Ane lupa :P).**

**Raven: *udah balik* mulai aja lah.**

**Chapter 3: WUT?! KELAS MEETING?!**

Setelah kejadian waktu itu, gue khilaf dan gak mau lagi suuzon kaya gitu. dosa. Jadi gue traktir dah tuh orang ber 5. gue juga udah jadian ama Rena. jadi traktirannya sekalian PJ.

BTW, katanya sih 1 minggu gak belajar. jadi gue gak usah bawa buku *emang lu pernah bawa buku?*. dan juga katanya kelas meeting. jadi ngadain lomba-lomba coretabstrakcoret gitu. mulai dari catur, panco, bola, basket, sampe angkat beban *lu pikir seagame?*. Becanda, lombanya... gak tau apa aja. liat aja nanti. manja amat ye *heh, sembarangan lu ngomong*.

Jadi di pagi yang penuh dengan wajah-wajah cerah karena tau bahwa faktanya gak akan belajar, gue berangkat bareng temen-temen gue. kita ke kelas naro tas abis itu ke kantin kecuali Aisha yang keruang OSIS buat ngumumin tentang lomba. Gue pengen tau apa aja lombanya. Kalo menarik, gue daftar.

"Ehm ehm... tes tes 1 2. udah nyala nih? Ya, disini ketua OSIS yang paling imut nan baik akan mengumumkan pemberitahuan tentang lomba", kata Aisha lewat speaker.

"imutnya bener. baiknya gak tau gue sha", kata si Els.

"bebeb Els ngomong apa tadi?", kata Aishs lewat speaker dengan nada sarcastical khas J**e. ni anak emang indigo ato gimana? Jelas-jelas kantin di lantai 1 ruang OSIS di lantai 3.

"khilaf mak. khilaf", bales Els ngangkat tangan pasrah.

"yak. lombanya terdiri dari: makan kerupuk yang digantung setinggi 2 meter, lari 3 kaki, makan es krim terbanyak, turnamen basket 3 orang, sepak bola 3 orang, tarik tambang, nari jaipong (wut?), salto terbanyak (wut?), angkat Banthus (angkat beban mainstream), lomba unyu-unyuan (lah? mo narsis?), terjun indah dari lantai 4 (nyari ilmu apa nyari mati ni sekolah?), panjat tower (pinang mainstream), lari maraton 1800m, dan lomba couple of the year Eru Gakkuen. Serta lomba final kita. ERU GAKKUEN MUSICAL FESTIVAL! bagi yang mau mendaftar di masing-masing bidang, bisa ke stand yang ada dilapangan. Selamat berjuang!", kata Aisha. Setelah tau daftar-daftar lomba yang super-duper-hyper-zetsubo nistanya, gue jadi mau pindah sekolah. Gue yakin yang lain berpendapat sama. Tapi seketika kantin langsung kosong. cuma ada gue, Rena, dan Eve. Els ama Chung udah ngacir.

"Ven, kamu gak ikut lomba? kayanya Chung sama Els udah daftar Jaipong", kata Rena. dan bener aja, Chung sama Els udah di stand jaipong. KAMERA MANA KAMERA?!.

"nanti daftarnya. masih rusuh gitu. ntar mati duluan sebelum lomba", bales gue.

"emangnya lo mau daftar apaan? jaipong juga?", tanya Eve.

"lu aja sono ikut angkat Banthus. menang lu pasti", bales gue. Tanpa gue sadari gue udah nemplok di tembok sepersekian detik saat gue ngomong 'ti'. Gue langsung di bawa ke RSJ. maksudnya RS. eh Rune Slayer itu mah. maksud gue UKS.

Setelah keluar dari UKS, gue pengen daftar lomba jadinya. gue putusin buat ikut di basket ama Els ama Chung, tarik tambang, salto, sama maraton. lomba couple itu dipilah acak, jadi siapa tau menang. nanti gue ajak juga yang lain buat ngeband di festival.

Setelah daftar semuanya, geng gue ke base camp (atep) buat ngasih tau masing-masing bidang yang diikutin.

"oke. siapa duluan?", tanya gue.

"gambreng lah. hompimpa alaiyum gambreng! si Raven pake tangan karat! elu duluan Ven", kata Els. kok makin songong ni anak.

"gue ikut basket sama Els ama Chung, tarik tambang, salto, maraton. Elu apaan Els?", tanya gue.

"basket, jaipong (khilaf nak. khilaf), makan kerupuk, panjat tower, sama lomba unyu-unyuan", kata Elsword. spontan gue, Aisha, Rena, Eve, Chung natep Elsword dengan tatapan suram.

"n-next, Chung", kata gue masih dengan kesuraman yang dipancarkan oleh makhluk merah yang tiada 2 nya kebodohannya.

"g-gue ikut lari 3 kaki sama Eve, Basket, jaipong (TOBAT NAK! SEBELUM ELS TERSEBAR), sama lomba unyu-unyuan. kata Eve gue bisa menang. jadi gue ikut", kata Chung masang wajah polos. semua nengok ke Eve.

"wut? gue? gue ikut bola sama Aisha dan Rena, terjun indah lantai 4 (gue tau lu bisa nge glide. tapi... tap... ta *disumpel*), tarik tambang, angkat Banthus, sama lari 3 kaki sama Chung", kata Eve. _Kuli ni anak. _Pikir gue. gue yakin yang laen juga pasti berpendapat sama.

"kalo gitu gue selanjutnya. gue ikut makan es krim, unyu-unyuan, sama makan kerupuk", kata Aisha. apa cuma gue disini? yang ngerasa kalo Aisha cuma nyari makan gratisan doank?

"lu ikut makan kerupuk? emang nyampe 2 meter? udah gitu lombanya makan gratisan lagi", kata Els. berselang 2 detik dia ngomong 'gi', dia udah berada di bawah. nungging di lapangan. Chung Eve Aisha ngangkat banner 9 0,5 10.

"Ven.. ven. mau ikut lari 3 kaki nggak?", bisik Rena.

"boleh. nanti daftarin ya", bales gue.

"oke, sip", bales Rena ngasih jempol.

"SULING SAKTI! TERETETETETETETEEETT! DIGIDAW DIGIDAW DIGIDAW DIGIDAW YEYEYEYEYE ASIK ASIK JOSS!", selang beberapa saat, bel sekolah yang absurdnya melampaui keanehan becong yang tawuran berbunyi. tanda pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. jadi gue rebahan dan tidur di atep.

**~Skip time ah. males nulis *dijilat berthe*~**

bel pulang bunyi. jadi gue lompat dari atep langsung ke bawah. gue udah ditunggu temen gue digerbang dan gue pulang. gak sabar pengen lomba besok.

**Me: Cut**

**Elsword: garing tau gak sih loe?**

**Aisha: super duper garing**

**Chung: gak ada hubungannya sama ke nistaan Raven**

**Me: URUSAI! *lempar Els, Aisha, Chung ke gudang***

**Rena: mata ne**

_**SwitchON**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: helow helow! aim come balik lagi! *digorok karena gak baku***

**Elsword: berisik lu. w lagi 'main' ni ama Aisha *keluar dari kamar***

**Me: hah? main?**

**Elsword: main UNO tolol. jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh**

**Me: yakin gak ngapa-ngapain? *masuk ke ruang Rekaman* *cek rekaman semalem***

_***Rekaman suara**_

_**Aisha: eh Els. kamu salah masukin lobang**_

_**Elsword: emang harusnya kemana?**_

_**Aisha: Kesini. ah...**_

_**Elsword: gimana? enak?**_

_**Aisha: enak kok. makasih ya.**_

_***Rekaman ended**_

**Me: *nosebleed* gak ada lanjutannya nih?**

**Elsword: apaan? ini pas gue minta bantuin Aisha ngerjain MTK. kebetulan gambarnya tabung. jadi ada lobangnya. trus abis dia kasih tau in, dia minum teh yang gue sedia in. ya gue nanya enak apa nggak. katanya enak, yaudah. otak lu ambigu sih.**

**Me: *pundung* padahal gue mengharapkan lebih... hiks... *jilat #eh# nyakar tembok***

**Raven: *masuk* BTW sori kemaren absen. si Berthe pake Ice Blast. curang dia. yak, gue bales riview aja:**

**Crimsonic Dark Aggressor: mau tau kostumnya? hanya di tr- *digampar karena hampir aja spoiler + pake sponsor*. kalo Raven diikutin di jaipong, bisa-bisa arwah Seris gentayangin saya. ngeri. DES! ES! CHAPTER 4! *ditusuk karena treak gak jelas***

**the girl writer: wah author baru ya? selamat datang :3! nanti kalo saya sempet saya PM deh. BTW kalo mau daftar lombanya cukup dengan kirim nama dan alamat ke kamar mandi terdekat via bluetooth *ditembak gara-gara gaje*. ini chapter 4 nya :3**

**Arrow-chan3: iya donkzz aneh. kalo gak aneh, saya gak akan digampar Eve bolak-balik kemaren :D *digampar Eve*. BTW naik Gundam ide bagus tuh! *pasang reminder*. ini chapter 4! *di giga stream***

**Kurogane Billy: ngakaknya tadahin. awas jatuh-jatuhan *di SRB*. nih udah update :D**

**Draga07: kelas 3 SMP juga? yaaaaayyy ada temennn! *tos tapi yang kena jidat* *di gigit*. lomba-lomba ini super non mainsetrum karena saya anti mainsetrum MWAHAHAHA! *disetrum*. yap ini udah update. KAPAN SUPER DANGANRONPA 2 DI ANIME IN?! *dimakan karena promosi + OOT***

**Chung: boleh mulai nih?**

**Me: silahkan**

**Chung: Fanfiction yang berantakan ini tidak disponsori oleh sponsor yang berantakan**

**Me: jangan bilang berantakan!**

**Chapter 4: WUT?! KELAS MEETING! Day 2!**

kelas meeting berlanjut ke hari ke 2. gue bangun tidur dengan cara berguling. tapi gue gagal dan malah jatoh nungging. udah jadi tradisi 3 hari 3 malem gue kalo bangun tidur guling-guling trus jatoh. setelah bangun lagi, gue ke kamar mandi buat mandilah pastinya. masa makan *kirain lu makan zat buangan*. setelah siap gue sarapan dan berangkat sekolah.

lomba hari ini ada basket, makan kerupuk, tarik tambang, dan terjun. gue ikut basket sama tarik tambang. dan lomba pertamanya adalah basket. jadi gue, Els, Chung siap-siap naik panggung (Me: basket om. basket. mau sexy dance lu pada? Raven: Extreme Blade. Me: *angus*).

"semangat Els! ntar kalo menang aku kasih hadiah deh!", kata Aisha

"hadiah apaan?", bales Els

"utang", kata Aisha merasa gak bersalah

"ingetin gue lagi kenapa gue nembak lu?", kata Els masang wajah SUka RAMah. alias suram

"karena gue imut?", bales Aisha

"ya ya bisa jadi bisa jadi", kata Els berasa main Eat Buaya

setelah siap gue, Els, ama Chung baris ke tempat kontestan.

"yak. satu orang dari tiap tim maju", kata panitia plus wasit.

"hompimpa alaiyum gambreng! si Raven make baju BM! yak lu lagi Ven", kata Els. yang ini masih gue maafin

ada 4 tim yang ikut. yang maju gue, Edan, BAN meleTHUS alias Banthus, dan... yang satu ini bisa membuat cerita ini jadi Xover.

"Raven maju", kata panitia. gue ngambil undian dan dapet nomer 3

"Banthus", Banthus dapet nomer 4

"Edan" Edan nomer 1

"sisanya... t-tunggu dulu lu ngapain disini?! ini bukan Xover! woi Author bego! ngapa jadi gini?!", kata panitia yang buat author jleb

"abisnya kalo gak gini gak rame. iya kan? Ku-Ro-Ko Tet-Su-Ya-Kun?", kata gue sok imut kepada manusia yang daritadi disembunyikan author yang ternyata adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"ya. bisa dibilang begitu Author-san", bales Kuroko dengan nada datar khas nya.

"yak kalo gitu mulai aja lah! ja-ne!", kata author dan menghilang ditelan bumi

"yak kalo gitu kita mulai saja pertandingan pertama. antara Epic team VS Seirin nyasar!", kata panitia.

Epic team ada Edan, Vallack, sama Penensio. Seirin nyasar ada Kuroko, Kagami, sama Izuki.

pluit dibunyikan, bola dilempar, Seirin dapat bola.

"Kagami-kun", kata Kuroko

"iye iye", bales Kagami

Kuroko maju dan dihadang Vallack. tapi Vallack langsung di Vanishing Drive. Kuroko pass ke Kagami dan jebreeeeeeettttt! *gue gak bayar lu buat jadi komentator*. Seirin unggul.

**Skip aja yahhh~ *ditusuk karena males***

tim Epic menang. mau tau kenapa? hanya di T- (Me: jangan sponsor bego! *nabok pake naskah*. Raven: gomen). maksud gue karena kekerasan diperbolehkan, jadi Vallack dengan ke-gak-tau-diri-an nya, make Nuclear ditengah lapangan. sekarang waktunya tim gue lawan tim bencong. gue, Els, Chung udah siap. tim bencong ada BAN meleTHUS, Ricyiiinn~an (tau siapa? anda dapat mimpi indah), dan tidak lain tidak bukan yang waras satu-satunya. Wally no.8. apa itu bisa disebut waras? atau emang gue yang gak waras karena bersekolah di sekolah yang gak waras dan dikelilingi oleh orang yang gak waras? bodo ah. idup-idup gue.

pluit bunyi bola dilempar. Wally dapet bola dan langsung ngeshoot.

"berasa Midorima nih gaaaannn~~", kata Wally dari dalem Wally no.8 dan ngeshoot. tapi sayang Els dengan gak tau dirinya pake Shining Rune Buster buat narik bolanya. ke tolol-an yang dia buat bikin bolanya mental kelangit ke 7.

"waahh... bola ajaib", kata Chung Innocent sambil liatin bolanya yang entah kemana.

"yap... ajaib ajaib", bales gue. atau emang otak orang-orang disini yang ajaib.

bolanya jatoh dengan kecepatan meteor dan masuk ke ring bencong. tim kita unggul.

Ricyiiinn~an langsung lempar bola nya lagi dengan ke seluruh ke bencongan yang dia punya ke BAN meleTHUS. BAN meleTHUS gue hadang. pas dia mau lewat, gue sandung kakinya. karena kekerasan diperbolehin jadi dilanjutin (Me: bahkan saya sebagai author tidak menyangka hal itu adalah normal). gue maju tapi dihadang Wally. yaudah gue Shadow Step. depan ring, gue pake Flying Impact buat dunk. biar gaya. dan tim gue makin jauh unggul.

"KYAAAAAA RAVEEENNN!~~", fangirl gue treak-treak pake toa. alhasil kuping gue jadi ngiiiiiiinggg. berasa please stand by gan!

**Skip lagi ya~~ gak seneng? *ditendang***

turnamen basket yang menang tim gue. mau tau kenapa? karena Vallack ama Chung ngadu Nuclear ama Altillery Strike Quantum Balista. hebat gak tuh? alhasil Edan, Penensio, ama Chung masuk RSJ. maksudnya UGD.

lomba selanjutnya makan kerupuk setinggi 2 meter. gue, Rena, Eve cuma nonton Aisha ama Els tanding bersama 3 kontestan lainnya. 3 kontestan itu adalah Toma, Echo, dan Spriggan. apa cuma gue disini? yang mikir kalo orang-orang yang ikut lomba ini pada gak tau diri sama tingginya sendiri? besok harus adain bazar susu peninggi badan kalo kaya gini jadinya.

keliatannya Els yang menang, karena yang nyampe cuma dia. dan dengan bangganya dia nunjukkin mulutnya yang penuh ama iler ke kamera. _bukan temen gue bukan temen gue. _pikir gue. gue yakin yang laen berpikiran sama.

lomba selanjutnya adalah tarik tambang. gue sama Eve berpartisipasi kali ini. tapi sayang kita beda tim. tim gue kuli semua. ada Banthus, Berthe(?), Victor(?), ama gue. kuli gak tuh? tim Eve ada Lowe, Ann, Luchiel, sama Eve. gue yakin gue menang. 99,99%. pluit dibunyikan. sepersekian detik pluit bunyi, tim gue udah di lumpur. mau tau kenapa? sms aja *promosi*. karena gue lupa kalo Eve itu kulinya sama dengan 100 Berthe dikali 2 Victor akar Banthus dibagi Spriggan. bayangin aja sendiri kalkulasinya. dengan demikian, tarik tambang dimenangkan oleh Eve dan lanjut ke lomba selanjutnya.

lomba terakhir plus lomba ter absurd hari ini. terjun indah lantai 4. Eve berpartisipasi. ada 6 orang pemain. Eve, Doraemon(?), Kira Yamato(?), Superman(?), Junpei Iori(?), dan Sawada Tsunayoshi(?) (A/N: INGAT! ini bukan Xover. melainkan numpang lewat). satu-persatu terjun.

mulai dari Eve. biasa, dia gliding. nilainya 9 9 10 karena dia gaya-gaya dulu.

berikutnya Doraemon. dia pake baling-baling beton. karena keberatan dia jatoh dan terjadi pertumpahan oli (ingat. dia robot). dan dapat nila untuk kelalaian nya.

berikutnya Kira Yamato. dia naik Strike Freedom. entah dari mana saat dia terjun, lagu TM Revolution - Vestige jadi BGM secara misterius. dia dapet nilai 8 9 9.

berikutnya superman. dengan absurdnya lompat dari lantai 4 dan mendarat bagaikan pesawat yang jatuh tersambar petir di segitiga bermuda. dan bener aja. ternyata dia kesamber gledek beneran. dia dapet nilai 3 4 5

berikutnya Junpei Iori. dia naik persona dia, Trismegistus (bener kan ya?). tapi saat ditengah, billingnya abis. jadi dia jatoh dan mukanya makin ancur. nilainya 4 6 7

terakhir Sawada Tsunayoshi. dia terjun biasa. pas deket tanah dia pake X burner. alhasil gedung sekolah bolong. untung gak ada pertumpahan darah di dalem gedung. dia dapet nila karena telah menghancurkan properti sekolah.

dengan hasil itu. sudah dipastikan Eve juaranya. dan itu mengakhiri kelas meeting hari kedua dengan absurdnya. gue mikir. hari pertama diadain lomba aja udah kaya begini. gimana besok? formulir resign mana formulir resign? yah berharap lebih baik aja lah buat author...

_**Tuberculosis *dor***_

_**To be continued**_

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! besok gue apain lu ya Ven? *evil smile***

**Raven: kasih duit**

**Me: matre lu -_-**

**Rena: gue gak dapet giliran T-T**

**Me: salah mu cuma ikut lari 3 kaki -.-**

**Rena: T-T**

**Me: BTW thx 3 buat ide terjunnya :D**

**Chung: terlalu banyak sponsor dan Xover. fanfic ini harus dimusnahkan. *ambil korek***

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Chung: Fanfic yang membosankan ini tidak disponsori oleh sponsor yang membosankan *bakar***

**Me: jangan bilang membosankan!**

**Aisha: ja-ne~**

_**SwitchON**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: sigh...**

**Raven: napa bang?**

**Me: yah well... entah kenapa rasanya tulisanku kali ini kurang berkualitas**

**Elsword: emang biasanya berkualitas? berantakan gitu**

**Me: urusai**

**Raven: emang kenapa?**

**Me: bukan urusanmu lah. Chung, bales Review tolong**

**Chung: sip bos! :**

**xColorlessQueenx : YAAAAAAYYY! selamat ya dapet title "crazy people in the dorm" :D *digampar*. yaa kalo si Raven sial mulu, kesian Renanya. entar nangis darah dia :V. nih chapter 5! *lempar naskah***

**Arrow-chan3 : SELAMAT! ANDA BARU SAJA MENDAPATKAN 1 SET EO AISHA KARENA TELAH MEMENANGKAN KONTES REVIEW TER-EPIC! SELAMAT SELAMAT! yak pajak 100% ditanggung pemenang hadiah dikirimkan setelah Author udah gak jomblo lagi #malahcurhat#. saya sudah berusaha berkarya, dan inilah hasilnya. jadinya chapter 5 yang tentunya absurd pula :D.**

**Crimsonic Dark Aggressor: banyakin Xover biar para reader brainwashed MWAHAHAHAHAH! *di'The Call of Sword*. BTW, ntar kalo ini udah kelar saya mau bikin fic OC :D. chapter 5 here XD**

**Draga07: santai mbak santai. pinggangnya mental ke mars tuh *ditendang ke Mars*. kalo gak guling guling Raven gak bisa bangun. ini udah lanjut :D**

**the girl writer: jangan meremehkan Chung. gini-gini bapaknya juragan bengkel u,u *di Pandamominum #eh# Pandemonium* ini dah lanjut. siapkan tong sampah disebelah anda.**

**Tamu Gaje: yah saya setuju bagian Stupei. emang dia nista kok. kalo anda ingin membaca kenistaan Junpei, saya sarankan anda membaca Junpei On The Way *malah promosi #di Vorpal Blade#*. silahkan baca ini chapter 5.**

**Dark King R: wah... kalo masukin OC disini susah D: gimana kalo nanti aja buat cerita OC saya? gapapa ya? ya? *ditusuk*. ini chapter 5 :D**

**Me: mulai lah...**

**Chung: Fanfic yang tidak beguna ini tidak diberkati oleh para sponsor-sponsor gaje karena author tidak gajian dari fanfic ini.**

**Me: jangan gak guna!**

**Chapter 5: WUT?! KELAS MEETING! Day 3**

hei hei para manusia. kembali lagi dengan gue. bukan manusia bukan nasod. yaitu RAyap VENtilasi *di Sonic Slash 1 jam*. gak gak becanda. kali ini kita kembali ke acara kelas meeting ter-absurd di Elrios. dan sudah masuk hari ke 3 pula. jadi, saya menganjurkan anda untuk menyiapkan kantung oksigen dan kantung muntah disebelah anda saat membaca. saya ataupun Author tidak bertanggung jawab bila anda mengalami encok-encok *gak ada hubungannya sumpah*.

yap. gue bangun tidur kaya biasa. guling-guling. dan disebelah kasur gue udah gue pasang trampolin. jadi gak bakal gedebuk. namun bagaimana juga cara gue yang ini juga gagal. gue guling-guling ke bawah tapi kepental lagi kekasur. gue guling-guling lagi gue kepental lagi. terus begitu sampe kira-kira 173 kali? ya segitulah. Author males ngitung katanya. dasar males *woi!*. karena kesal gue bangun dengan cara orang normal dan gue lempar trampolinnya ke kamar si Els lewat jendela *yak. kamarnya sebrangan*. dan hal yang terjadi terhadap gue juga terjadi sama si Els. cuman, dia 346 kali. karena kesel si Els lempar trampolin ajaib itu ke kamar Chung. hal serupa terjadi dan parahnya sebanyak 692. setelah itu gue gak mau lanjutin lagi karena ini aja udah abis satu halaman. akhirnya gue mandi dan sarapan trus berangkat.

hari ini lombanya ada makan es krim, sepak bola, jaipong, dan unyu-unyuan. survey membuktikan, bahwa 2/4 atau 1/2 atau 50% atau 0,5 ata- *digampar* sori sori. maksudnya setengah dari lomba hari ini adalah lomba absurd. jadi pasti akan ada wajah-wajah suram bertebaran di muka Eru Gakkuen tercinta ini. ah banyak omong ni gue. padahal hari ini gue gak main di lomba.

yak. lomba pertama adalah sepak bola. kali ini Aisha, Rena, sama Eve yang ikut. jadi gue, Els, Chung cuma nonton. peraturannya sama kaya basket. kekerasan halal.

"semangat yo Sha! kalo menang aku kasih hadiah!", kata Els

"dikasih apa?", bales Aisha

"ciuman", bales Els dengan mode lebay selebay-lebaynya bencong maling jambu di perempatan ciamis

"IH! JIJIK AMAT GUE DICIUM SAMA LOE! GAK SUDI GUE!", bales Aisha dan gue yakin itu udah cukup buat Els jleb. sabar bro sabar.

"terus... kenapa... kenapa lu mau sam-",

"becanda kok becanda jangan dimasukin hati ah", bales Aisha dan cium pipi Els. Els blushing

"ciyeee ciyeee~~ pagi-pagi udah begini~ gimana malemnya?~", kata Chung. sumpah ambigu banget kata-kata lu. alhasil Chung digampar Eve karena udah berkata yang enggak enggak.

"semua peserta harap berkumpul ke sumber suara", kata panitia.

kaya kemaren juga. diundi. ada 4 tim. tim AER(?) Aisha, Eve, Rena. tim Epic Amelia, Lime, Noah. tim Blacky (nama guguk?) Chloe, Daisy, Echo. dan tim yang paling absurd. tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tim Benchooongzz. mau tau anggotanya? udah tau kan? yak. ada BAN meleTHUS, Ricyiiiinnn~an, dan Wall-E. ti sih waras. tapi tim 4 nya itu loh. jangan sampe gue ngeluarin kata-kata legend bikinan 3. *di gigit 3*

tim AER dapet nomer 4. Epic 1. Benchooongzz 3. Blacky 2. jadi AER lawan Bencong. ku doakan tuk keselamatan yayangku tercinta Rena semoga pulang masih dalam keadaan bersih tanpa noda (CIYYEEEEEEEEE *pake toa* *digampar Indro(?). Indro: gile lu bray!).

pertandingan pertama Epic VS Blacky. kiper tim Epic Noah, kiper tim Blacky Chloe. kick off di Epic. pluit dibunyikan pertandingan dimulai.

begitu kick off Lime langsung pake Nature Force biar tendangannya jadi greget mode. Lime shoot dari tengah lapangan pake Phoenix Strike dan langsung gol karena Chole cuma makan permen. numpang muka doank ni anak?

kick off lagi. Chloe baw bola. tapi di Slide Double Kick Lime. Lime pass ke Amelia. Amelia shot pake Aero Strafe. dan gol lagi. setelah itu gue males jelasin lagi karena membosankan plus gue gak dibayar sama Author. pemenangnya Epic.

pertandingan selanjutnya AER VS Benchooongzz. sebelum main si BAN meleTHUS dandan dulu jadi princess. Ricyiiiiin~an obral hiasan. dan Wall-E nembakin misil ke arah ngaco. alhasil satu misil Wall-E kena si Els sama Chung yang treak-treak 'GO GO GO AER! KALO MENANG MAIN AER!' kaya orang abis di pelet sama jin kambing berekor kuda. _gak kenal gue gak kenal._ pikir gue.

karena tim Bencong menggaje, jadi tim AER mulai duluan. kick off Eve langsung shoot. karena dia kuli, jadi gol.

tiba-tiba aja tim Benchooongzz ngeluarin jurus andalan mereka. goyang oplosan sambil nyanyi dirijek. BAN meleTHUS pake baju balet, Ricyiiiiinn~an cuma pake CD, Wall-E pake kostum wayang. alhasil karena hal ini, turnamen bola di batalkan. karena sudah terlalu banyak jiwa-jiwa yang dipanggil maha kuasa karena kesuraman yang overloadnya sampai 999999999999. contohnya Ara yang jadi yandere, Elesis yang feminim, dan Add yang jadi sok imut kaya marmut.

dengan ini saya nyatakan kemerdekaannya. eh salah skripsi. maksudnya dengan ini turnamen bola gak ada yang menang dan kita berlanjut ke lomba selanjutnya.

lomba berikutnya jaipong Elsword dan Chung berpartisipasi. kita langsung aja ke tempat kecelakaan. maksudnya acara.

perserta No.1 Elsword. dia pake kostum cinderella. tapi malah jadi alay. gue yakin ini kerjaan si Aisha. Els nari jaipong di mix sama breakdance sambil ngangkat gaun. alhasil gaunnya robek dan Els jadi censored. dia dapet nilai 4 5 6.

No. 2 Chung. dia pake kostum Iron Princess. armor bagian bawahnya diganti jadi rok mini. alhasil semua orang disitu fangirling. apalagi Rena. Chung nari dengan indah. saking seriusnya, dia gak liat kalo ada lampu dipinggir panggung. dia kesandung dan jatoh trus nangis dengan suara 10 oktaf(?). alhasil, nilainy karena telah menghancurkan 86% gendang telinga orang yang ada disitu.

peserta No. 3 BAN meleTHUS. dia pake kostum balet. alhasil 30% orang disitu pasang wajah suram, 30% ke UKS, 30% muntah-muntah, 5% masuk RSJ, dan 5% koid. dia dapet nilai 10 10 100000000 (XDDDDDDDDD)

peserta No. 4 Ricyiiiiiinn~an. dia cuma pake CD. alhasil dilempar sepatu sama juri. dan dapat nilai 0 0 0

peserta No. 5 Kinoshita Hideyoshi (wut?). dia pake kostum yang gak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata (atau author yang kehabisan ide). karena efek cahaya yang dibuatnya, alhasil 10 orang buta, dan 2 mati mimisan. dan kalian pasti tau siapa 2 orang itu kan? bagi yang tau selamat dapat angin. bagi yang gak tau, mereka adalah Bakahisa Yoshii dan Tsuchiya Kuotainternetandatelahhabissilahkandaftarkanpaketlagi *gile lu operator*. dia dapat nilai 10 10 10000000000000000 karena ke-trap-an-nya sudah 100x lebih kuat dari pada Iron Princess.

karena kedewaan Hideyoshi, dia berhasil ngalahin BAN meleTHUS dan jadi juara tak diundang lomba jaipong. dan kita berlanjut ke lomba berikutnya.

lomba berikutnya adalah makan es krim Aisha berpartisipasi. pesertanya ada Aisha, Denka, Grail, Chacha Buch. pesertanya hewan semua. berarti Aisha hewan juga donk? tobat nak tobat. gue jadi males jelasin kalo kaya gini jadinya (Me: siapa suruh). yang jelas yang menang Aisha.

lomba terakhir plus yang ter-alay hari ini. unyu-unyuan. Els dan Chung berpartisipasi lagi. tapi kali ini ada Aisha juga. pesertanya ada Els, Chung, Aisha, Aki-aki Sanada *di Ziodyne*, Banci Tatsumi *di Primal Force*, dan Bencong taman lawang. gue rasa yang waras cuma Aisha. karena Chung sudah tertular Virus 3L5 (ELS).

yang pertama si Els. dia berusaha meng-unyu-unyuin mukanya. tapi hasilnya malah kaya babi. dia dapet sko sayang semuanya *malah nyanyi*. karena telah membuat 79 orang mual-mual dan 21 orang mati dengan mulut berbusa.

kedua Chung. kata jurinya dia suruh turun. pada bingung kan pasti? ya iyalah. kata jurinya si Chung udah unyu dan gak usah bikin muka unyu lagi. nilainya 10 10 10.

ketiga Aisha. dia pasang muka logo Chibi Aisha yang base job ituloh. yang biasa keluar di loading screen Dungeon atau PvP. dia dapet nilai 8 9 10.

keempat Aki-aki Sanada. dia summon Caesar dan langsung treak "KEEP SMILE!". setelah itu, persona nya si Aki-aki, Caesar langsung goyang Caesar dari YKS yang biasa di nariin sama Caesar dari YKS (Me: ente nge yo dawg?). nilainya 6 7 8.

kelima Banci Tatsumi. dia keluar cuma pake cawat. alhasil di sambit ember sama jurinya. kata jurinya "ENTE MAHO?!", dengan suara sopran. dan dibales dengan "aqyu udah HUMU koq~", alhasil Author kena denda oleh Atlus karena telah menjelek-jelekan karakternya. nilainya 0 0 -10.

terakhir Banci TL. sigh... gue gak tau mau ngomong apa karena gue tutup mata. gue gak kuat sumpah. apalagi dengerian teriakan orang-orang yang ngeliat Banci TL ini. teriakannya kaya siksa kubur. nilainya -1000 -10000 -100000.

dengan hasil tersebut, yang menang adalah Chung. dan hal itu sekaligus menutup acara kelas meeting yang super zetsubou ini. sekian liputan 6 Elrios. selamat beraktivitas dan. sampai jumpa (Me: gue gak bayar lu buat jadi presenter).

_**Asma *eh #ditusuk***_

_**To Be Continued**_

**Me: fiuh capek**

**Chung: h-how can it be...**

**Me: ngapa luh?**

**Chung: apa ke trap-an gue masih kurang? gue sampe kalah sama Hideyoshi...**

**Me: SADAR NAK SADAR! ASTAGA DRAGOOONN!**

**Aisha: maka jangan temenan sama Els. ketularan kan. besok mau gue putusin tuh**

**Elsword: *emo corner* why? *garuk pantat #eh# tembok***

**Aisha: becanda kok becanda.**

**Rena: Review yaaa! ja-ne!**

_**Devi Switch Reverse**_


End file.
